phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month
On this page you can vote for which picture should be featured. Remember, only good quality images will make it through this nomination. For advice on selecting a picture and how to cast your vote, refer to the Voting Tips page. To see the full details on the voting for each month, refer to the archive page. FPM Rules: * Do not nominate more then one image unless the other nomination is withdrawn. Violaters of this rule will have that nomination delisted. * Do not remove votes by other users that you don't like. * If you are a new nominater or voter, please read the Voting Tips. * Only three images are allowed per month. This is so the nomination will not be cluttered. *Do not support your own images. * When voting on an image, please note that it is not about personal taste or opinion. Only pick images of high-quality, which means that they are bright and either a DVD rip or iTunes Widescreen screencap. To see what constitutes as high quality, please read this quote from Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, referring to the brightness and popping colors that make up the show: Vote For... June 2009 Selected Nominated ---- July 2009 Selected Nominated File:PhineasTriesOutTheGame.jpg File:Druselstien.jpg File:WE LOVE TO PLAY! THANKS FOR THE RINGS CHARLES!.jpg File:PhineasBaljeetFerbsong.jpg Image:We're retiring!.jpg ---- August 2009 Selected Nominated File:PhineasTriesOutTheGame.jpg File:Beach Phineas.jpg File:Behold!.jpg File:LivingGelatin.jpg File:CAKE.jpg ---- September 2009 Selected Nominated File:PerryonBed.png File:MillyExplainingToPinky.jpg ---- October 2009 *'Info:' Very good frame and is in HD. Very good quality and colorful. Uploaded by JeremyCreek. Re-nominated by Phineasnferb- Phinster . *'Support' - Very nice pic of Phineas, Ferb and their friends. Plus the high quality, it's a great pic. --PerryPerry 12:20, September 2, 2009 (UTC) *'Support' - It's large, it's HD, and it has everyone on it - and it's nice and bright to, just as Phineas and Ferb should be! (SomeoneD 13:29, September 2, 2009 (UTC)) *'Support:' It's a nice picture of Phineas and friends and it looks bright and cheerful. I like Phineas' expression too. Heartwarming, I would say. -- Cherrim 20:06, September 2, 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' Ferb's hair is too light, again, just like all the others. -- FerbFan10010 (not a user, just a fan). **FerbFan10010, read the rules. It clearly says Swampy meant for the series' to be bright. What we actually watch on TV is the un-original color of Ferb's hair. Phin68 talk to Phin68 00:41, September 3, 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' Ditto all. Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 23:40, September 3, 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' It's very nice and a good shot of everyone. '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 09:47, September 11, 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' User:fadhilPF--FadhilPF 10:45, September 14, 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' Vibrant, sharp, clear, etc. The Flash {talk} 00:14, September 28, 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' It can be too much bight, but it's a very good picture of Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford, and I like Phineas' expression. (Gabo 200 23:54, September 28, 2009 (UTC)) *'Info': It has a nice frame and is in HD. Very good quality to be a FPM. Phineaslover1 20:07, 01 September 2009 (UTC) *'Support' - Not too light or too dark. FerbFan10010 (not a user, just a fan). *'Support' - Love the giant robotand dark enough to be a good pic for October --Bbrite 03:06, September 29, 2009 (UTC)bbrite * Info: Very good Pic and nice quality, It's in HD and it's a good picture of Ferb and Vanessa. uploaded by Knarrow02 - nominated by Knarrow02 *'Support' - I just love this pic, and it's great quality to boot. Chimchar2356025 *'Support' - I really like this pic because of the quality. PFI333 22:28, September 2, 2009 (UTC) *'Support' - Great showing of all the main cast, great colors, better expressions, especially on Phineas's part! (laugh) Definitely deserving. User:ShelbyPerry *'Oppose' - Good quality, but I like the first one better. Besides, not a big fan of Ferbnessa. --PerryPerry 05:16, September 5, 2009 (UTC) **'Comment' Um, people, please read the rules. It says No Personal Opinion allowed. Phin68 talk to Phin68 00:58, September 8, 2009 (UTC) *'Support' - I love this pic. Even though I don't ship the fact that Ferbnessa could become boyfriend/girlfriend, I like the fact that Ferb has a crush on her. —'M i' 03:51, September 11, 2009 (UTC) **'Comment' What do you mean, Phin68? Personal Opinions are what tell the people if they support or oppose it. —'M i' 03:51, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ***'Comment' - Mai, there was a bit saying personal opinion of the content wasn't allowed, as POTM was based around quality of the picture, not what's in it. *'Support'- Great Picture and high quality 03:01, September 17, 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' It's a little on the dark side. Phinster 08:10, 18 September 2009 (UTC) **Phinster, I told you once and I'll tell you again, When voting on an image, please note that it is not about personal taste or opinion. It's one of the Rules. Phin68 talk to Phin68 14:09, September 20, 2009 (UTC) **'Comment' - Sorry, what I meant above was this picture was really good, but the first one was better. Its color is brighter and it is a very good shot. --PerryPerry 09:29, September 28, 2009 (UTC) *'Support' great pic, great quality. 13:11, September 28, 2009 (UTC) *'Support' -'I like Vanessa, and this makes her close to Ferb